


Pickle

by silviabella



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviabella/pseuds/silviabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ragazzi condividono tantissimo il cibo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176088) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Mille grazie alla mia beta Anne London e a molo per avermi permesso di tradurre la sua storia. :)

Il panino era a circa 5 centimetri dalla bocca di Starsky quando Hutch all'improvviso glielo strappò di mano e prese un morso enorme. Starsky lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Hutch si limitò a sorridere col boccone in bocca e glielo restituì.

"Cruthers e Lambert sono in ritardo," commentò.

Starsky borbottò qualcosa, ma la verità era che il boccone del panino era stato ben dentro le regole, specialmente considerando il generoso sorso di soda che Hutch aveva condiviso.

Ma era stato un morso grande. E Hutch si era portato via l'ultima fetta rimanente di cetriolo, notò Starsky.

"Hai preso il mio cetriolo."

Hutch nascose un ghignopulendosi le labbra. "Già, be', quel che è giusto è giusto, visto che tu hai preso il _mio_ la scorsa notte."

Starsky grugnì il suo disgusto per la stupida battuta, anche se il suo uccello fece un piccolo _ehilà_ _!_ al ricordo. Finì il suo panino e poi diede un colpetto alla tasca, lanciando ad Hutch un'occhiata significativa.

Lo strofinio del cellophane risuonò forte nel silenzio della macchina, il significato di Starsky chiaro: Hutch non avrebbe avuto _nessuno_ dei suoi Fig Newton.

Hutch fece una faccia.

Starsky batté di nuovo la mano sulla tasca e fece un gran sorriso. _Neppure un morso. Anche se so che sono i tuoi preferiti. Magari la prossima volta ci penserai due volte prima di rubare il mio cetriolo —_

La radio crepitò.

_"Zebra Tre, Zebra Tre. C'è stato un ritardo con la pattuglia che vi deve dare il cambio. Per favore, mantenete la posizione fino a ulteriori comunicazioni."_

Hutch afferrò la ricetrasmittente. "Qui Zebra Tre. Ricevuto, Centrale. Passo e chiudo."

Starsky sospirò e diede un'occhiata alla facciata del negozio. Tutto era tranquillo. Infilò la mano in tasca. I Newton erano tiepidi per il suo calore corporeo, e avrebbero dovuto essere belli appiccicosi e morbidi ormai. Giocò con il bordo del cellophane, cercando di prolungare il tormento di Hutch.

Hutch sbuffò con sdegno e poi si girò sul sedile e si chinò oltre lo schienale, mettendosi a frugare.

_Cosa sta cercando? Non ricordavo avesse...._

Hutch tornò su con un thermos in mano. Lo tenne in grembo, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione di Starsky.

_Merda! Ha portato il caffè. Oh, ragazzi, un tazza di caffettino sarebbe perfetta con i miei Newton._

Hutch svitò il coperchio del thermos e poi allentò il tappo interno in modo da potersi versare una tazza. Il ricco aroma del caffè si diffuse nell'abitacolo, e Starsky deglutì gelosamente.

Hutch avvitò stretto il tappo e poi prese un sorso dalla tazza, rivolgendo a Starsky un'occhiata compiaciuta.

Starsky temporeggiò, preso dall'indecisione, poi aprì i suoi Newton. Erano _davvero_ caldi e leggermente appiccicosi — proprio perfetti. Ne spezzò uno a metà e porse con riluttanza il pezzo.

Hutch lo strappò dalla sua mano e se lo ficcò in bocca, prendendo un sorso di caffè subito dopo.

"Mmmm," disse con irritante soddisfazione.

Starsky allungò una mano e afferrò la tazza dal suo partner, quindi alternò morsi dei biscotti dolci e appiccicosi a sorsi di caffè nero.

Perfetto.

Terminò la tazza e la restituì. Hutch la avvitò sulla bottiglia del thermos e poi allungò le gambe. Cercò di prendere il giornale dal sedile tra di loro proprio mentre lo faceva Starsky. Seguì un debole tiro alla fune, e Starsky finì con le prime due pagine, entrambe leggermente strappate.

Cominciò a leggere, continuando a controllare con la coda dell'occhio l'entrata del negozio.

Dopo un po', Hutch fece un sospiro pesante, e Starsky cedette generosamente le prime pagine, prendendo in cambio le A5-A18.

Un uomo dai capelli scuri con un lungo cappotto camminò lungo il lato opposto della strada, dirigendosi apparentemente verso la Gioielleria di Chantel.

"È lui," disse piano Starsky.

Hutch prese la radio e contattò la Centrale.

_"Ricevuto, Zebra Tre. Procedete ad avvicinare il sospetto. Usate estrema cautela; il soggetto potrebbe essere armato e pericoloso. I rinforzi stanno arrivando."_

"10-4 (*), Centrale. Qui è Zebra Tre, ci muoviamo."

Starsky controllò la pistola e poi uscì dall'auto, accompagnando la portiera per non far rumore. Attraversarono velocemente la strada in silenzio. Il sospetto era già entrato nell'edificio dove, Starsky sapeva, erano probabilmente tenuti i gioielli della rapina avvenuta dall'altra parte della città, verosimilmente in quella grande cassaforte nera nel retro. Per tutta la settimana, dalla rapina e dall'omicidio, le squadre avevano aspettato che Chantel tornasse in superficie.

Erano a dieci passi dalla porta quando Starsky abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto di avere una scarpa slacciata. Sollevò una mano nel gesto 'aspetta' e si chinò per legarla.

Quando risollevò gli occhi, Hutch era andato, la porta della gioielleria leggermente aperta.

Starsky imprecò silenziosamente e corse alla porta, poi scivolò con cautela nella stanza immersa nella penombra. Aveva fatto appena due passi quando udì esplodere dei colpi di pistola e il suono di qualcosa che si fracassava provenire dal retro.

Col cuore che batteva come impazzito, corse alla soglia della porta chiusa con una tenda e infilò la sua Beretta nello spiraglio, tenendo la tenda aperta con l'altro braccio.

Hutch era accovacciato sopra il sospettato, un ginocchio incuneato nelle reni dell'uomo.

"Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio..." recitò Hutch. Ammanettò l'uomo e sollevò lo sguardo.

Starsky si sentì riempire di rabbia alla vista di un rivolo di sangue che scorreva giù per la tempia di Hutch. Il vetro sotto i suoi piedi, proveniente da una vetrinetta per gioielli in frantumi, ne rivelò l'origine a Starsky. _Continua così_ _,_ __cervellone_ _ _. Nasconditi dietro a teche di vetro._

"È bello vederti," disse Hutch, un po' sarcastico.

Starsky ringhiò qualcosa sulla madre di Hutch, ma tenne la voce bassa. _Non davanti ai bambini._

Misero fine alla cosa. I gioielli erano lì, ovviamente, ma il ladro, che aveva un colorito decisamente verdognolo, rifiutava di confessarne la provenienza. Lo attendeva un lungo soggiorno in gattabuia.

Alla Stazione Metropolitana, Hutch si occupò di battere a macchina il rapporto. Starsky considerò di comprare una barretta dolce, ma quello che voleva davvero era uno dei famosi hamburger al formaggio di Huggy. Con un sacco di cetrioli.

"Che c'è?" disse Hutch, ribaltando il lapis e cancellando qualcosa sul rapporto ancora nel carrello della macchina da scrivere.

Starsky non si era reso conto di star fissando. "Fai finire i pezzettini di gomma in quella maledetta cosa quando fai così," disse, scontroso. "E poi quando è il mio turno, i timbrisi appiccicano."

"Martelletti," disse Hutch. Soffiò sulla pagina, poi ci passò sopra la mano.

"Huh?"

"Si chiamano 'martelletti per dattilografia', non timbri."

"Grandioso. Il mio partner è un secchione delle macchine da scrivere."

Hutch infilò una mano nel cassetto superiore della scrivania e gettò una busta di arachidi assortiti a Starsky come se quello sistemasse le cose.

Ma aiutò un poco. Eppure, quando Hutch gli passò il rapporto da firmare, Starsky si incazzòtutto da capo.

"Che è questo — aggiungiamo un po' di realismo ai rapporti?"

"Cosa c'è ora?" Hutch suonava impaziente. Era vero, quello che batteva a macchina non avrebbe dovuto sopportare altre rogne, normalmente.

"Ci hai sanguinato sopra," disse Starsky. Aveva la gola un po' secca. "Come si chiama, quando fanno film come se fosse la vita reale?"

"Intendi il Cinéma vérité?"

"Sì. Be', cerca di non sgocciolare la tua vérité su tutto il rapporto la prossima volta."

Hutch sospirò. "Forza, ti porto da Huggy. Penso che tu abbia bisogno di un hamburger al formaggio."

Starsky pensò che magari Hutch avesse ragione, per una volta. Firmò il rapporto e, ignorando le sbavature di sangue, lo mollò nella posta in entrata di Dobey.

Huggy portò loro il cibo in gran fretta, probabilmente perché Hutch gli aveva dato un'occhiata quando avevano ordinato, un'occhiata che diceva 'scusa la maleducazione del mio partner, è troppo affamato per essere civile'. Mentre mangiavano, Hutch cercò di rallegrarlo, ma Starsky non era in vena, e limitò le proprie risposte a "Sì?" e "Uh." Più uh che sì, in realtà, cosa che sentiva stava davvero cominciando a far incazzare Hutch.

Ne fu sicuro quando Hutch fece l'impensabile e si protese sopra il tavolo, rubando _l'ultimissimo boccone_ dell'hamburger di Starsky e ficcandoselo in bocca.

Quella era una chiara violazione. Non si prende _mai_ l'ultimo boccone di qualcuno. Specialmente non del suo hamburger— non quando questo qualcuno sta conservando proprio la perfetta quantità di formaggio e carne proprio lì nell'ultimo pezzo di crosta tutta inzuppata di sugo di carne.

"Figlio di puttana," esplose Starsky.

Hutch si limitò a fargli un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Era come se il bastardo _volesse_ farlo arrabbiare.

"Prima mi rubi la fetta di cetriolo," iniziò Starsky, contando con le dita, " _poi_ mi rubi il giornale. Poi tu... tu..."

"Sì?" Hutch si piegò in avanti, i gomiti sul tavolo. Sembrava molto interessato tutto all'improvviso. "Cos'altro?"

"Tu... tu non mi hai _aspettato_ , cazzo. Sei entrato senza di me anche se ti avevo fatto segno che non ero pronto —"

"Quale segno?"

"Quando ho dovuto allacciarmi la scarpa. Ti ho fatto segno, chiaro come il sole."

Ora Hutch sembrava soltanto perplesso. "Vuoi dire quando hai chinato in basso la testa?"

"No! Lì mi stavo solo guardando i lacci delle scarpe."

"Ma di solito annuisci appena prima che entriamo."

"Sì, ma dopo io... aspetta. Pensavi che avessi annuito per dire che ero pronto?"

"Ovviamente." Hutch si appoggiò di nuovo indietro. "Pensi che entrerei senza di te?"

Be', no. Tranne che, sì, da quando aveva preso un paio di pallottole, Starsky aveva tenuto i sensi all'erta per qualsiasi segno che Hutch lo stesse trattando come un bambino, e questa volta era stato sicuro di averlo beccato.

Solo che, apparentemente, non era così.

"Vuoi una delle mie patatine?" chiese Starsky in tono di scuse.

Hutch scosse la testa, e i suoi denti lampeggiarono in un rapido sorriso. "Quello che voglio davvero è il tuo cetriolo. Hai intenzione di darmelo stasera?"

C'era solo una possibile risposta a quella domanda.

Starsky non arrivò mai a finire le sue patatine.

 

_Fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Note alla traduzione:
> 
> (*) 10-4 significa "Messaggio ricevuto e compreso" nel Codice Dieci, che è la codifica numerica per le comunicazioni via radio delle principali frasi usate dalle forze dell'ordine inglesi e americane.


End file.
